Don Kichot z La Manchy/K4/07
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Dalszy ciąg powieści o ciekawym nierozważnym. List ten przekonał Anzelma, że jego przyjaciel dotrzymał słowa i że Kamilla spełniła swój obowiązek, a zachwycony tym obrotem sprawy, kazał powiedzieć żonie, ażeby domu nie opuszczała i że niedługo sam powróci. Kamilla, zdziwiona tą odpowiedzią, ujrzała się jeszcze w przykrzejszym położeniu; nie wiedziała, czy zostać w domu i wystawić swoją dobrą sławę na niebezpieczeństwo ze strony Lotariusza, czy opuścić mieszkanie i tym sposobem stać się nieposłuszną mężowi. Na nieszczęście, wybrała pierwsze, postanowiła nie opuszczać mieszkania, nie unikać Lotariusza, aby nie ściągnąć podejrzeń domowników; wyrzucała sobie nareszcie list, który mógł był dać poznakę mężowi, że uchybiła względom zaleconym sobie dla Lotariusza. Sądziła, że znajdzie dosyć obrony przeciw niemu w pewności siebie i zdawało jej się, że nie uwiadamiając męża, którego nie chciała poróżnić z przyjacielem, potrafi zwalczyć występne uczucia Lotariusza, nie odpowiadając na nie; przemyśliwała nawet, jak objaśnić mężowi list, gdy zażąda tłumaczenia. W tym postanowieniu, tak przezornym na pozór, a zgubnym w istocie, Kamilla wysłuchała nazajutrz namiętnej mowy Lotariusza, który, znalazłszy sposobność, przejęty namiętnością, umiał zaprawić swoją mowę niekłamanym uczuciem i czcią tak rzewną, że słabość Kamilli poczęła się chwiać i potrzebowała całego panowania nad sobą, ażeby uwodziciel nie wyczytał w oczach stanu jej duszy. Lotariusz śledził wyraz jej twarzy i zrozumiał go; podwoił namiętność i nadzieje; wolność mówienia do niej, której otrzymać się nie spodziewał, przekonała go, że Kamilla nie jest niezwyciężona, potrafił jeszcze mocniej ją wzruszyć, i... doprowadził ją na konieć do niewierności, której już sam stał się winnym względem Anzelma. Otóż miejsce dla uwag moralnych! niech każdy je robi dla siebie; cały świat wie dobrze, że niebezpiecznie jest stawiać czoło miłości, że tylko ucieczką ratować się można. Kamilla, usprawiedliwiwszy najzupełniej przekonanie Anzelma o kobietach, zwierzyła się Leonelli, przed którą trudno było się ukryć i której potrzebę przeczuwała w przyszłości. Lotariusz był daleki od wyjawienia Kamilli podstępu Anzelma, z obawy, ażeby nie wzięła jego miłości za zmyślenie, ażeby ujrzawszy się igraszką, otrząsnąwszy się ze swojej słabości, nie chciała go nienawidzić więcej niż go kochała. Anzelm ucieszony, że Lotariusz dotrzymał mu słowa, powrócił, i niecierpliwy poszedł zapytać go, jak daleko postąpił w rozpoczętym dziele. — Anzelmie — powiedział Lotariusz — możesz być pysznym sprawiedliwie ze swojej nieporównanej małżonki, którą za ozdobę płci i wzór postępowania wszyscy uważać powinni, moje piękne słowa były próżne, szydziła z łez, odrzuciła z oburzeniem dary. Spotkałem niepokonany rozsądek, niewzruszoną cnotę i jednym słowem, Kamilla jest więcej cnotliwa niż piękna, a ty jesteś najszczęśliwszym ze śmiertelnych; zwracam ci pieniądze, któreś mi powierzył, Kamilla stoi za wysoko, aby tak niskie środki mogły ją przejednać. Tak więc, Anzelmie, powinieneś być szczęśliwym; używaj błogo swojego szczęścia, nie narażając go, to jest rada szczerej przyjaźni i korzyść z mojego uczestnictwa w tej sprawie. Niepodobna opisać radości Anzelma, winszującego sobie tak dobrego przyjaciela, lecz nie będąc zupełnie jeszcze zaspokojonym, prosił go o prowadzenie dalej zalotów, chociażby dla samej rozrywki, zresztą i dlatego, żeby tak od razu nie zaprzestać swej roli, a że miał wielką łatwość do wierszy, zaklinał go o napisanie sonetu do Kamilli pod imieniem Klorys, dając jej poznać, że był napisany dla innej osoby, którą kochał. Lotariusz, dla którego te warunki nie były uciążliwe, przystał; Anzelm, wróciwszy do siebie, przede wszystkiem badał Kamillę o powody listu, który do niego pisała. — Zdawało mi się — rzecze Kamilla — że Lotariusz na mnie innymi patrzył oczami w czasie twojej nieobecności, ale przekonałam się, że to było tylko działanie wyobraźni, bo dostrzegłam potem, że starannie unikał sposobności widzenia się ze mną sam na sam, na koniec byłam szczęśliwa, że znalazłam pozór zwabienia cię, a zdaje mi się, że i ty dzieliłeś moją niecierpliwość. Na co Anzelm odpowiedział, że nie powinna obawiać się Lotariusza, szalenie zakochanego w panience, dla której pisał wiersze pod imieniem Klorydy, że i bez tego miał przekonanie o jego niewzruszonej przyjaźni i cnocie. Ta wymyślona Klorys nie wzbudziła zazdrości w Kamilli, bo Lotariusz ją uprzedził, że dla odwrócenia podejrzeń Anzelma powie mu, że jest zakochany w Klorydzie i będzie miał sposobność czytania wierszy na cześć ukochanej pod zmyślonym imieniem. W kilka dni potem, gdy młoda para z przyjacielem siedziała u stołu, Anzelm prosił przyjaciela o przeczytanie wierszy na cześć jego kochanki, zwłaszcza, że Kamilla jej nie znała. — Gdyby ją nawet znała — odpowiedział Lotariusz — nie wstrzymałbym się z przeczytaniem, bo kochanek nie robi krzywdy osobie, którą kocha, opiewając razem jej wdzięki i okrucieństwo. Oto jest sonet, który dla niej ułożyłem: Sonet W milczeniu nocy, gdy pokoju bóstwo Śmiertelnych troski w słodkim śnie ukoi, Rogatą rozpacz i serca ubóstwo, Ślę aż do nieba i do Klary mojej! A kiedy słońce krąg jasny roztoczy, W bladoróżowym wschodniej zorzy blasku, Ja, przez wezbrane łez strumieniem oczy, Nie mogę dojrzeć dnia złotego blasku. Za słońca okiem wznoszą się me oczy, Gdy promień jego pierś ziemi rozpala, I w mojej także płoną cierpień żary! A gdy noc wróci — me serce się mroczy, Wraca na ziemię i znów się użala, Na ciszę nieba i nieczułość Klary. Kamilla znalazła sonet niezłym, a Anzelm cudownym. — Twoja dama — rzecze — musi być niesprawiedliwie okrutna, znajdując rozkosz w rozpaczy nieszczęśliwego kochanka, który jej daje tyle dowodów miłości? — Czyż wszyscy kochankowie mówią prawdę w wierszach? — wtrąciła Kamilla. — Jako poeci nie — odpowie Lotariusz — ale jako zakochani, mniej wyrażają niż czują. — Ach! to aż nadto prawda — rzecze Anzelm, wspierając zdanie przyjaciela, jakby dla przeświadczenia Kamilli o jego znaczeniu. Powiedzieć by można, że ten biedny mąż nie zaniedbywał niczego do swojej zguby. Kamilla niedobrze rozumiejąc męża, z przyjemnością słuchała rozmowy dwóch przyjaciół, bo kochała zapamiętale Lotariusza i nie wątpiła, że sonet był dla niej napisany, zapytała go więc, czy nie ma w pamięci innych wierszy? — Oto jest inny sonet — rzekł Lotariusz — który nie więcej cenię od pierwszego, osądźcie sami... Sonet drugi Ja wiem, okrutna, że umierać muszę, Gdy mi pociechy odmówią twe oczy, Lecz wolę cierpieć konania katusze, Niż przestać wielbić twój wdzięk tak uroczy! A gdy na bladym zapomnienia brzegu Duch mój po życia podróży już stanie, Twój tylko obraz wśród wspomnień szeregu, Na wieki w sercu wyryty zostanie. On niech mi doda nowej w mękach mocy, Nadzieją troskę myśli uweseli, Że w kraju zmarłych znowu ujrzę ciebie. Bo biada temu, kto w burzliwej nocy, Po mórz nieznanych żeglując topieli, Nie widzi portu, ni gwiazdy na niebie! Anzelm, zajęty zupełnie swoim zamiarem, znalazł sonet równie cudownym, jak poprzedni i niemniej go chwalił; nieszczęśliwy w swoim błędzie nie przestawał codziennie czcić przyjaciela, który go zdradzał, i żony, która w dom jego wniosła niewiarę. W kilka dni potem Kamilla, znajdując się sama z Leonellą i mówiąc z nią o swojej miłości rzekła: — Jakże się gniewam na siebie, żem tak prędko wyznała uczucie moje Lotariuszowi! Nie będzież mną pogardzał, zastanowiwszy się, jak łatwo zyskał wzajemność? — Nie — odpowie Leonella — to właśnie podwoi jego wdzięczność, a wreszcie cóż może mieć Lotariusz do wyrzucenia ci, pani? Nie jednymiż szliście drogami? Nie przypuszczaj sobie przeto nic złego, bądź przekonana o szacunku Lotariusza, który musi być szczęśliwy miłością tak pięknej kobiety, bo wątpić nie możesz, że jest zacnym człowiekiem. Co do mnie, uważam, że miłość raczej nami rządzi, my zaś nią kierować nie umiemy. Uśmiechnęła się na to Kamilla i poznała, że młoda dziewczyna lepiej się zna na miłości, niżby się z pozoru zdawało. Poczciwe stworzenie nie kryło się wcale z miłością dla jakiegoś młodego szlachcica z miasta. Kamilla, dowiedziawszy się o tym, chciała wiedzieć, ile jest prawdy w przechwałkach Leonii, ale zręczna dziewczyna upewniła ją bezczelnie, że rzeczy nie zajdą dalej, jak już są, nie pozostawało więc Kamilli jak tylko prosić Leonię o tajemnicę przed kochankiem i zachowanie się tak ostrożne, aby mąż i Lotariusz nie powzięli o tym żadnej wiadomości; Leonella przyrzekła i przysięgła, ale wkrótce pani jej poznała, że ufać jej nie może. Ta niegodziwa istota, upoważniona przykładem swej pani, posunęła zuchwałość do tego stopnia, iż ośmieliła się wprowadzić swego kochanka do domu Anzelma, a Kamilla była nieraz zmuszona ukrywać go przed okiem męża. Mimo tych ostrożności, Lotariusz widział raz o wschodzie słońca wychodzącego z domu Anzelma kochanka Leonelli; z początku wziął go za widmo, ale widząc idącego wielkimi krokami i zasłaniającego twarz płaszczem, domyślił się, iż to jest człowiek, który nie chce być poznany. Nie myśląc wtedy o Leonelli, Lotariusz był przekonany, że to był nie mniej od niego szczęśliwy drugi kochanek Kamilli; uniesiony oburzeniem i zazdrością, marzył już tylko o zemście, a nie będąc panem siebie, wpadł gwałtownie do pokoju Anzelma i w te do niego słowa przemówił: — Od dni kilku waham się, czy ci udzielić, czy nie wiadomości, która cię blisko obchodzi, ale przyjaźń powinna przeważyć wszystkie inne względy. Wiedz przeto, że Kamilla już nie jest tak okrutna, uległa zwyciężona; nie spieszyłem zawiadomić cię prędzej, bo nie byłem dosyć pewien, czy to, co brałem za ułomność kobiecą, nie jest tylko podstępem, czekałem więc, czy nie przyjdziesz uwiadomić mnie, że twoja żona uprzedziła cię o wszystkim, lecz kiedy ci nic o tym nie mówiła, nie wątpię już o szczerej ochocie dotrzymania mi słowa i udzielenia mi sam na sam przy pierwszej sposobności, jak tylko wyjedziesz na wieś. Ale, Anzelmie, jest to tajemnica, wysłuchaj ją bez uniesień, bo Kamilla jeszcze cię nie obraziła, może się jeszcze otrząsnąć ze słabości, tak właściwej kobietom. Dotąd dobry robiłeś użytek z rad moich; posłuchaj jeszcze jednej. Upewnij Kamillę, że wyjeżdżasz na dwa lub trzy dni, ukryj się w pokoju, a potem osądzisz, co ci przedsięwziąć wypadnie. Łatwo domyśleć się, co uczuł Anzelm na tę wiadomość, utracił prawie przytomność i martwy, ze spuszczonymi oczyma, długo pozostawał w milczeniu, na koniec patrząc ze smutkiem na przyjaciela, rzekł: — Lotariuszu! spełniłeś, co przyjaźń spełnić ci nakazywała, ufając tobie, ślepo iść będę za twoją radą. Lotariusz, widząc przyjaciela w tak smutnym stanie i nie znalazłszy odpowiedzi, uściskał go i wyszedł nagle. Ale wnet zaczął sobie wyrzucać swój postępek zgubny dla Kamilli, nad którą mógł się pomścić, nie wystawiając jej na oczywistą zgubę i hańbę. Nie mogąc już odmienić, ani naprawić tego, co się stało, postanowił przynajmniej zawiadomić natychmiast Kamillę o wszystkim, korzystając z wolności widywania jej w każdej chwili. Zaledwie Lotariusz wszedł do domu Anzelma, Kamilla, widząc się z nim sama, rzekła: — Lotariuszu, ciąży mi na sumieniu rzecz, mogąca mieć bardzo złe skutki! Leonella ma kochanka, ta dziewczyna wyzuła się ze wstydu do tego stopnia, że przyjmuje go w moim domu, gdzie całe noce aż do świtu spędza. Czujesz, na jakie niebezpieczeństwo wystawia mnie ta niepoczciwa, co pomyśleć mogą ludzie, widząc mężczyznę o tej porze wychodzącego z mego domu? Jestem zmuszona cierpieć tę zniewagę, bo chcąc wymierzyć karę za bezczelność Leonelli, poruszyłabym sprawę, której wszystkie złe następstwa na mnie by spadły, w każdym razie jestem zgubiona, ocal mnie, Lotariuszu! Lotariusz z początku sądził, że Kamilla używa podstępu i chce go uspokoić względem człowieka, którego widział wychodzącego z jej domu, robiąc go kochankiem Leonelli, ale Kamilla zalała się łzami i tyle było prawdy w jej mowie, że musiał uwierzyć i tyleż, co ona, był zmartwiony. Uspakajał ją, mówiąc, że złe nie było tak wielkie, przepraszał po tysiąc razy za uniesienie i podejrzenia, które powziął, na koniec wyznał, że przez zazdrość wyjawił wszystko Anzelmowi i skłonił go do ukrycia się, aby śledzić dalsze postępowanie Kamilli. Kamilla o mało śmiercią nie przypłaciła tego okropnego ciosu, ale czerpiąc moc w swojej wściekłości, wyzionęła tysiąc obelg na Lotariusza, wyrzucała sobie słabość i robiła postanowienia tak dziwaczne i szalone, że pomieszany Lotariusz rzucił się jej do nóg, nie mając co odpowiedzieć i nie śmiejąc patrzeć na nią. Jego łzy i milczenie przezwyciężyły Kamillę, która, znalazłszy w umyśle sposób naprawienia złego, nie sądziła już tak surowo winnego i przebaczyła mu winę, której by zapewne nie popełnił, gdyby ją mniej kochał. Namówiła go, aby skłonił Anzelma do ukrycia się w jej pokoju i zapewniła go, że doprowadziwszy do skutku teraz powzięty zamiar, zyskają jeszcze większą swobodę na przyszłość. Nie chciała wyjawić Lotariuszowi, jaki jej zamiar, z obawy, aby go nie zganił. Na koniec oznajmiła mu, aby przybył na pierwsze wezwanie i odpowiadał na wszystkie jej zapytania, jak gdyby nie domyślał się obecności Anzelma. Nazajutrz Anzelm, pod pozorem odwiedzin jednego z przyjaciół wyjechał konno, ale wnet wrócił i ukrył się w pokoju żony, gdzie mu aż nadto czasu do umieszczenia się dały przezorne Kamilla i Leonella. Te dwie zacne osoby, skracając nareszcie męki straszliwej niepewności człowieka, który oczekuje wyroku pozbawiającego lub wracającego mu honor, weszły do pokoju. Kamilla z przeciągłym westchnieniem odzywa się do Leonelli: — Ach! nie wiesz, droga przyjaciółko, w jakim zamiarze wzięłam sztylet od męża; może, zamiast przyprowadzić go do skutku, lepiej zrobiłabym przeszywając serce w tej chwili, lecz przede wszystkim chcę wiedzieć, czy moja słabość i ułomność upoważniła Lotariusza do zuchwałej obrazy i krzywdy nad wyraz, którą wyrządził mnie i najlepszemu z przyjaciół. Wyjrzyj, czy nie przechodzi ulicą, sądzi zapewne, że to jest chwila przyjazna dla jego niecnej namiętności. Ale zawiedzie się, podły, przekona się, jak jego zamiary są różne od jego nikczemnych zamysłów. — Pani! — rzecze podstępna Leonella — co chcesz uczynić na Boga! z tym sztyletem? Chceszże zabić się, czy zabić Lotariusza? Nie biegnieszże zawsze do zguby? Lepiej jest ukryć zniewagę i nie dozwalać mu przybywać w chwili, kiedy jesteśmy same. On jest zaślepiony namiętnością, a my kobiety słabe! Nim zdołasz się zemścić, czyż możesz przeszkodzić nowej zniewadze, której trzeba się więcej lękać niż utraty życia? Jeżeli go zabijesz, cóż uczynimy? bo wiem, że taki jest twój zamiar. — Niech Anzelm czyni, co chce — odpowiedziała Kamilla — do mnie należy zemsta; zdaje mi się, że ta zwłoka czyni mnie współwinną, przyśpieszę ją dla ocalenia swego honoru i sławy męża. Tysiące myśli snuło się po głowie ukrytemu Anzelmowi, już był gotów wyskoczyć z ukrycia i ocalić życie przyjacielowi. Ciekawy jednak, jak daleko Kamilla posunie swoją zawziętość, postanowił zapobiec nieszczęściu dopiero w ostatniej chwili. Tymczasem Kamilla upadła na łóżko pod wpływem gwałtownego wzruszenia, a Leonella jęczała z rozpaczy, jak przy łożu konającej; tak to wszystko doskonale i wymownie było kłamane, iż rzekłbyś, że ta jest najnieszczęśliwsza, a jej pani najniewinniejsza z kobiet. Kamilla, przychodząc wreszcie do siebie z udanego omdlenia, rzekła: — Dlaczegóż, Leonello, nie idziesz zawołać tego zdrajcy? Niech przybywa w ten moment, aby druga siła nie pozbawiła mnie siły do zemszczenia się, niechaj to gwałtowne pragnienie nie rozprasza się w bezskutecznych słowach. — Biegnę — rzecze Leonella, ocierając łzy — ale oddaj mi ten sztylet. — Idź, idź, Leonello — mówiła Kamilla — nie obawiaj się; poprzysięgłam zemstę; umrę, ale pierwej pocieknie krew Lotariusza na zagładę krzywdy mojej. Leonella wahała się, nie chcąc opuścić pani; wyszła dopiero, zwyciężona ustawicznym naleganiem. Kamilla, zostawszy sama, w bezprzytomnym uniesieniu zaczęła wielkimi krokami chodzić po pokoju, upadła na łóżko pod brzemieniem cierpień i głośno wyrażała straszną walkę wewnętrzną. — Nie! nie! — wołała — wahać się nie będę, zginie! moje łzy gorące zapłaci życiem, nie będzie się bezkarnie pysznił, że chciał znieważyć Kamillę. Mówiła to, biegając po pokoju, sztylet błyszczał w jej ręku, a łzy w oku, mowę swoją zaprawiła takim wyrazem rozpaczy, że cały świat uwierzyłby jej kłamstwu. Anzelm, świadek tej sceny, już się zrzekł wątpliwości, jaką doniesienie Lotariusza zrodziło w jego umyśle, drżąc o niebezpieczeństwo przyjaciela i żony, chciał już wyjść z ukrycia, gdy weszła Leonella, trzymając za rękę Lotariusza. Zaledwie Kamilla go ujrzała, krzyknęła: — Stój, Lotariuszu! nie postępuj dalej kroku, bo tym sztyletem przeszyję sobie łono. Znaszże mnie dosyć, znasz dość Anzelma? odpowiedz szczerze. Lotariusz, domyślając się zamiaru Kamilli, nie zdziwił się takim obejściem i przychodząc w pomoc zamysłom swej kochanki, odpowiedział: — Nie dlatego zapewne mnie przywołałaś, piękna Kamillo, aby mówić do mnie w podobny sposób, sądziłem się szczęśliwym; a jeżeli nie chciałaś dotrzymać danego mi słowa, należało raczej uprzedzić mnie, niż stawiać zasadzkę, robiącą krzywdę i twojej dobrej wierze, i szlachetności uczuć moich. Odpowiem ci jednak, że znam od dziecinnych lat Anzelma, nie będę ci mówił o przyjaźni naszej, trzeba było gwałtownej miłości, aby podeptała jej prawa, miłości mocniejszej nad wszystko. Gdybym ciebie zaś nie znał, droga Kamillo, byłbym spokojny i bez winy... — Jeżeli znasz mnie i Anzelma — wykrzyknęła Kamilla — dlaczegóż pogwałciłeś święte obowiązki przyjaźni, których Anzelm wiernie ci dotrzymywał, i jak śmiesz stawić się przede mną, równie jak on pokrzywdzoną? Co myślałeś o mnie, wyjawiając mi swą występną miłość? co ci dało prawo przypuścić, abym mogła bez oburzenia patrzeć na pogwałcenie przyjaźni? śmiałżeś sądzić, że ta nikczemna ofiara mnie wzruszy? Nie, szukać muszę innej przyczyny twojego postępowania, może nie dość byłam ostrożna przy tobie, nie czując tego zbytecznej potrzeby, może źle sobie tłumacząc swobodę postępowania mojego, wziąłeś ją sobie za zachętę. Powiedz, nikczemny, czym obudziłam twoje nierozmyślne nadzieje? znalazł żeś mnie skłonną do słuchania kiedykolwiek bez wzgardy twoich oświadczeń, do przyjęcia darów? Mam sobie do wyrzucenia, żem cię nie dość ukarała, moja łagodność cię rozzuchwaliła i gdybym tylko swoją powolność miała sobie do wyrzucenia, już sądziłabym się winną; nim poniosę karę, nim umrę, giń ty pierwej! chcę zemsty, chcę twojego życia! To mówiąc, rzuca się na Lotariusza z udaną wściekłością, która jego samego omamiła; potrzebował całej siły i zręczności, aby uniknąć zabójczych razów. Kamilla odmalowała wściekłość tak żywymi kolorami, że niepodobna było nie uwierzyć, nie wahała się dostarczyć własnej krwi dla większej prawdy obrazy. Widząc, że nie pokona przeciwnika, Kamilla zaniechała walki, mówiąc: żyj więc, gdy nie jestem dość mocna, aby cię życia pozbawić, ale nie przeszkodzisz mi dokonać zemsty nad sobą, i wyrywając się z rąk Lotariusza, zadaje sobie raz nieszkodliwym sztyletem, pada zemdlona, a krew się broczy po jej białym ramieniu. Lotariusz i Leonella na widok krwi nie wiedzieli, co począć; pobiegli z przestrachem i podnieśli Kamillę; znalazłszy jednak ranę lekką, w osłupieniu podziwiali zręczność i sztukę tej kobiety. Dla dopełnienia tego obrazu i nadania mu większej jeszcze prawdy, Lotariusz w rozpaczy złorzeczył losowi, obarczał wyrzutami tego, który był przyczyną nieszczęścia, z wyrazem tak dobrze kłamanym, że chcąc nie chcąc, trzeba go było żałować. Leonella przeniosła swą panią na łóżko i błagała Lotariusza, aby przyprowadził felczera, radząc się zarazem, co wypada powiedzieć Anzelmowi, gdyby zastał żonę cierpiącą. — Zrób, co ci się zdawać będzie, w moim obłąkanym umyśle nie znajduję teraz rady dla siebie, tym mniej dla innych; zatamuj krew przynajmniej, żeby nie uszła. Ja chciałbym się skryć pod ziemię. To mówiąc, wyszedł wzruszony. Leonella z łatwością zatamowała krew, rana była nieznaczna. Leonella mówiła tyle cudownych rzeczy, opatrując Kamillę, że niepodobna dziwić się Anzelmowi, iż z dumą porównywał w myśli swoją małżonkę z Lukrecją. Kamilla obumierającym głosem szerzyła skargi na los, który nie dozwolił jej dopełnić zemsty i nie przestawała sobie czynić wymówek, że pozostała przy życiu. — Czy mam zawiadomić Anzelma o tym, co zaszło? — zapytała. — Broń Boże — odrzekła Leonella — poszukiwałby swojej krzywdy na Lotariuszu, a dobra żona nie powinna wystawiać na niebezpieczeństwo męża, którego kocha. — Prawda — rzecze Kamilla — ależ moja dobra przyjaciółko, cóż mu powiem, gdy zobaczy ranę? — Wybacz pani, nie umiałabym nawet skłamać żartem — odrzekła Leonella. — Nie! i ja nie odważę się na kłamstwo; sądzę, że najlepiej będzie wyznać wszystko, jak było w istocie — odpowiedziała Kamilla. Powiernica prosiła panią, ażeby się więcej nie zajmowała tą myślą, że bierze wszystko na siebie, że tłumaczenie będzie zbyteczne, jeżeli się rana zabliźni, nim Anzelm przyjedzie. — Staraj się tylko pani unikać silnych wzruszeń — mówiła — a zdrowie prędzej powróci; jeżeli Anzelm przybędzie pierwej, nie skłamiesz, mówiąc, że jesteś cierpiąca i potrzebujesz spoczynku. Gdy obłudnice naigrawały się w ten sposób z łatwowierności Anzelma, on, biedak, nie straciwszy ani jednego słowa z ich rozmowy, miał prawo uważać się za najszczęśliwszego z ludzi i oczekiwał z upragnieniem zmroku, aby podzielić radość z przyjacielem, któremu szczęście zawdzięczał. Kamilla i Leonella dały zręcznie Anzelmowi tę upragnioną wolność. Anzelm udał się niezwłocznie do Lotariusza, który, wyznać trzeba, spodziewał się jego odwiedzin; rzucił się w objęcia przyjaciela, gubił się w podziękowaniach dla niego i pochwałach dla Kamilli, o której mówił z uniesieniem. Lotariusz, pomieszany, nie znalazł odpowiedzi, ani śmiałości do podzielania szczęścia. Anzelm, spostrzegłszy oziębłość przyjaciela, sądził, że rana i cierpienia Kamilli, których Lotariusz był sprawcą, sprowadziły chmury na jego czoło; zaczął go więc pocieszać, wnosząc, że rana musi być nieznacząca, skoro Kamilla ma nadzieję ją ukryć. Na koniec powiedział mu, że nie martwić, ale cieszyć się powinien, iż wpłynął tak stanowczo na związek jego z najpiękniejszą osobą we Florencji i na ustalenie ich szczęścia; że chodziło tylko o zrobienie wierszy dla uwiecznienia cnót Kamilli; Lotariusz uznał słuszność tego żądania i obiecał nimi się zająć. Otóż to tak wyszedł Anzelm na próbie żony, tak dobrze przez siebie obmyślanej; oddał się w ręce człowiekowi, który go znieważył, i domagał się dla niego więcej względności u Kamilli. Korzystali jeszcze z tak dobrze ukartowanej matni, dopóki los, odgrywając swoją rolę, nie odkrył ich światu, dopóki nierozważna ciekawość Anzelma, odebrawszy mu honor, nie odebrała później i życia.